ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Killer
Eyga:¡Hio hio! ¡Hoy iniciamos con la sorpresa que tenía preparada para esta Ova! ¡Finalmente llego! y con todo el permiso de mi amigo Marce e.e Esta Ova añadirá un nuevo personaje a la serie, pero contar su historia, tengo que contar también la de otros personajes, ya saben, como en la anterior. Por cada Slender, hay un Killer....Bueno ¡Comencemos! n_n 'Advertencia' Esta Ova puede resultar tener un contenido mas violento del que se muestra en la serie de Demons Slayers o lo que el creador de esta misma Ova estaba acostumbrado a mostrar, si continuas leyendo, favor de hacerlo con precaución y de tomar absoluta responsabilidad por la decisión de seguir leyendo o no Trama (Poner esta) Se veía a una familia recién llegando a una casa, del auto donde llego la familia bajan los padres, seguido de 2 chicos de 16 y 17 años, eran casi iguales, la diferencia entre ellos estaba en la altura y el color de ojos, el mayor tenía ojos verdes, mientras que el menor ojos azules, ambos hermanos se quedaron viendo a la casa ???(Narrando):'Ya han pasado varios años desde que todo comenzó... Se ve al chico de 15 años siendo pateado en el estomago por 3 brabucones mientras estaba en el suelo, el chico desorientado mira a su al rededor, estaba en una fiesta infantil '???(Narrando):'No me arrepiento para nada de lo que hice... Se ve al chico golpeando con un martillo a uno de los Brabucones, todo el mundo lo veía horrorizados, los niños estaban llorando, ambos brabucones le apuntan con sus armas al chico '???(Narrando):'''No me arrepiento de haber matado a esos idiotas... Se ve al chico corriendo mientras sube las escaleras, esquivando las balas que le son disparadas, entonces se mete en el baño, tomando el estante de la toalla, arrancándolo de la pared. Los brabucones entran al baño, 1 de ellos intenta apuñalar al chico, el chico lo esquiva y lo golpea con fuerza con el estante, quedando solo 1 brabucon, este agarra al chico del cuello y lo estampa contra la pared, provocando que del estante encima suyo caiga un recipiente con cloro encima de ellos, ambos se quemaron y comenzaron a gritar, el chico se seco los ojos lo mejor que pudo, tomo el estante y golpeo al brabucon en la cabeza, mientras este desangraba, se le escapa una sonrisa '''Chico:¿¡De que te ríes!? Brabucon:'Lo gracioso, es que estás cubierto por cloro y alcohol... El brabucon saca un encendedor, tan pronto como lo prende se lo lanza al chico, cuando la llama tuvo contacto con él, las llamas encendieron el alcohol que tenía empapado en el cuerpo, mientras el alcohol lo quemaba, el cloro le blanqueo la piel. El chico dejo escapar un terrible grito, corrió por el pasillo y rodó por las escaleras, todo el mundo empezó a gritar al ver al chico, en llamas, casi muerto '???(Narrando):'Fue el inicio de algo estremecedor, algo que nadie olvidará...En aquella tarde...en esa fiesta supe mi misión... Entonces se ve al chico con la piel blanca, estaba en el baño, mirando su reflejo, no paraba de sonreír, de un momento a otro tenía cansancio en sus mejillas, había sonreído todo el día desde su regreso, le molestaba el mismo parpadeo que hacía, entonces toma un cuchillo y lo lleva hacía su boca '???(Narrando):'Con un cuchillo me talle una sonrisa en mis mejillas... Se ve a la madre acercándose al baño, mientras escuchaba que alguien lloraba '???(Narrando):'''Solo por que no podía seguir sonriendo... ahora sonrío para siempre... '''Madre:¡Jeff! ???(Narrando):'No podía ver mi rostro, me canse y mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse... así que me queme los parpados para admirar mi rostro el resto de mi vida... La madre de Jeff comenzó a retroceder al ver a su hijo enloquecido '''Jeff:'Mira mamá, ¿Acaso no soy hermoso? 'Madre:'S-Si hijo... Déjame ir a buscar a tu padre... Con mucho temor, su madre fue corriendo hacía su habitación, levantando al padre 'Madre:'Querido, rápido, saca el arma... La madre de Jeff se detuvo al notar que su hijo ya estaba en la habitación, con cuchillo en mano 'Jeff:'Mami me mintió... '???(Narrador):'Ya no tengo lazos de familiares... Se veía al hermano de Jeff despertando, viendo a Jeff encima suyo tapando su boca con su mano, poco a poco levanta su cuchillo para acabar con él, el hermano lucha constantemente para no ser su presa pero fue en vano, así que solo se le queda viendo 'Jeff:'Shhh, Go to Sleep... 'Jeff(Narrando):'Ahora solo quiero ser un homicida... Una chica despierta en la mesa de su comedor, cuando levanta la mirada, ve a sus padres y a los de Jeff sentados en las otras sillas, muertos, la chica trato de gritar, pero estaba amordazada y atada a una silla 'Jeff(Voz):'Mira quien ha despertado finalmente La chica mira a su lado, Jeff estaba ahí, trato de chillar pero Jeff le acerca su cuchillo a la garganta 'Jeff:'Cállate...¡Cállate! A los amigos no se les debe chillar... Seguro estás enfadada por que no te vez tan bella como ellos, pero no te preocupes, pronto haré que también luzcas bella... Jeff le quita mordaza con su cuchillo, la chica le escupe y lo mira fijamente a los ojos 'Jeff:'Pareces mas divertida de lo que pensabas, los amigos se hacen favores entre ellos, ¿No? Bueno, pues te haré un favor... Se ve a Jeff tirando gasolina y cloro sobre ella 'Jeff:'Tranquila, ya llame a los bomberos Jeff le prende fuego, la cámara se aleja y se escucha el grito de la chica, entonces la cámara enfoca al hermano de Jeff tirado en el suelo, entonces una mujer lo ve y hace una llamada 'Jeff(Narrando):'Quizas no sea lo mejor... pero me hace Feliz... Se veía como un espejo cae al suelo, rompiéndose. La cámara se eleva y se ve a la chica horrorizada, su rostro había quedado horrible, su piel era blanca y no tenía cabello. La enfermera salió un momento de la habitación, la chica una vez "Calmada" decidió leer lo que decía un paquete que le habían dejado. Había una mascara blanca y con negro al rededor del hueco de los ojos, con una sonrisa femenina pintada de negro, una peluca de color negro con hermosos rizos, junto a todo ello, había un ramo de rosas negras y un cuchillo de cocina afilado, junto a la mascara había una nota 'Nota:'Jane, siento que no hayas quedado tan hermosa, pero esto te servirá para taparte el rostro mientras te recuperas, dejaste el cuchillo en mi casa, así que pensé en devolvértelo... -Jeff TheKiller La escena cambia y se ve al hermano de Jeff en un cuarto bastante iluminado, lleno de tubos y medicinas, apenas sentía su cuerpo, apenas si lograba distinguirse a si mismo, logra ver a un doctor hablando con una enfermera 'Doctor:'Este paciente... no sé si sobreviva, necesita muchos trasplantes, su pulmón izquierdo colapso, su corazón esta muy delicado y sus riñones están fallando, es casi imposible el que sobreviva... Esas palabras le quitaron todas las esperanzas de sobrevivir al chico Tiempo después (Poner esta) Se veía a Jeff tomando de pie una botella de alcohol, entonces fija la mirada hacía el bosque, checa en sus bolsillos, habían cigarillos, un ensendedor y su cuchillo, Jeff sabía que algo no estaba bien, sentía las ganas de tener que asesinar pero también una sensación nueva, distinta. Con lampara en mano ilumina su camino en dirección hacía el bosque, antes de entrar gira a su izquierda, no estaba lejos de un cementerio... temblaba ante él, variós pensamientos cayeron ante él, moviendo los pies del bosque se fue en dirección al cementerio, caminando lentamente mientras tropezaba unas par de veces que abarcaba la distancia corta. Jeff se acerco a una tumba, mirando la loza de granito, su visión se distorcionaba demasiado para decifrar cualquier tipo de palabra, y debido a esto, se quedo mirando, en su interior comenzaba a sentirse incomodo, su garganta se secaba poco a poco, era el mismo sentimiento de hace unos minutos, tropezo de nuevo en el bosque, mientras entraba caminando sus ojos se posaron sobre un árbol, unos metros mas lejos que los demás, lo que parecía como un pequeño papel grisaceo colgando de un clavo, sus ojos borrosos fueron incapaces de leerlo, tampoco hizo intento alguno. Aprentando su botella de alcohol, intento visualizar el bosque, admirando su oscuridad, de repente se siente observado por alguien que no podía ver '''Jeff:¿¡Quién esta ahí!? ¡Sal de ahí! No me gustan los juegos, ni si quiera el escondite Entonces unas ratas salen corriendo de un arbusto Jeff:'''Tsk, malditas ratas ¡Solo sirven para crear plagas! Jeff siguió su camino, su visión estaba completamente borrosa y un pequeño chirrido estaba molestándolo, Jeff cayo a los pies de un árbol, su botella cae y se hace añicos por todas partes, una vez sus ojos se reajustaron a la oscuridad una vez mas, la visión borrosa desapareció, cuando Jeff vio un objeto de color blanco ovalado como flotando por encima de él, su mirada se sentó lentamente sobre el objeto, pero lo que estaba frente a él desaparece '''Jeff:¿¡Q-qué demonios fue eso!? Jeff se ríe de su propia observación, ¿Estaba su mente con él? Jeff:'''Ahora sé que no hay ratas Jeff llego a la conclusión que alguien estaba al acecho en la oscuridad '''Jeff:¡Eso es todo! ¡He terminado de jugar! ¿¡Quién diablos eres!? Jeff comenzó a caminar, sintiendo un hormigueo en el cuello Jeff:¡Sal! ¡Sal mi*rda! ¡No te ocultes ahora! ¡Cortare cada árbol para cortarte la garganta! Jeff se lanzo con un árbol alto y delgado, dándole una apuñalada, se sorprendió al ver que el árbol o lo que el pensaba que era un árbol se desvaneció en la oscuridad, no sabiendo que hacer giro hacía su derecha y no vio lo que esperaba, lo que se puso delante del niño psicótico era extremadamente alto, flaco, vestido con un traje limpio negro, demacrado, pálido, casi blanco puro en color, Jeff lo vio a la cara, notando que le faltaban todas las características faciales, totalmente vacía, Jeff se sintió un poco incomodo y estallo en una carcajada Jeff:¿Así que eres el bastardo que me perseguía por el bosque? Jeff se quedo mirando al vació una vez mas Jeff:¿Sabes? No sé quien demonios eres, pero me recuerdas a mi, tú tienes la cara blanca como yo, pero a ti te hace falta una sonrisa Jeff siguió riéndose sin control, sin embargo se detuvo, entonces es lanzado al suelo por el sujeto, Jeff saco su cuchillo una vez mas y comenzó a apuñalarlo, todos los ataques fueron inútiles, pues el sujeto se movía hacía todos los lados, casi como si se teletransportara de un lugar a otro para esquivar los ataques, ambos comenzaron a luchar En otra parte (Parar y poner esta) Se veía al hermano de Jeff aun en su camilla, había llegado el día en que finalmente le harían los transplantes que necesitaba, pero al estar tan sedado, no podía expresar su felicidad, así que se la guardo, entonces una enfermera se acerca a él, casi de su misma edad Enfermera:'Hola, soy Susan, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, eres muy fuerte, apenas sobreviviste a ese intento de asesinato. Yo personalmente me quise encargar de ti por que... admiro mucho tu fortaleza, me gustaría que cuando salgas del hospital salir alguna vez La enfermera beso la mejilla del chico, se sonrojo, el tiempo paso y había llegado la hora en la que se iba a decidir si viviría o moriría '''Doctor:'Eres un joven muy fuerte al haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo, es probable que sobrevivas al tratamiento, suerte El doctor le puso la mascarilla al chico y finalmente quedo dormido, pero... por alguna razón el chico aun sentía lo que le hacían, sintió como una hoja fría le perforaba a un lado del corazón, el primer corte fue lo mas doloroso, luego, algo abrió su piel, el dolor era cada vez mas intenso por cada segundo que pasaba, cada corte era mas doloroso que el anterior, pero lo mas doloroso fue cuando comenzaron a cortar su corazón y sacarlo de su cuerpo, a pesar de ello, solo fue el comienzo de su tortura, horas de un dolor insoportable, cada corte, cada parte que le remplazaban, cada sutura, todo el dolor que le recorría al cuerpo le destruía la poca cordura que le quedaba, hasta quedar hecha añicos... '???(Narrando):'Pasaron días en esa cama sin poder moverme, sin poder hablar, solo escuchando la voz de Susan, ella estaba conmigo día y noche... hablándome y diciéndome que resistiera...que me quedaría con vida, que quería conocerme en verdad y que quería hablar conmigo, escuchar mi voz... paso 1 semana y ella venía mas a menudo... venía y me cantaba, me leía, pero un día... antes de poder moverme dijo; 'Susan:'Ya quiero que despiertes... Susan lo beso al terminar esa frase, entonces el chico comenzó a sentir su cuerpo, logro abrir sus ojos y la vio, ella lloraba de alegría de verlo despertar 'Chico:'Hola Susan...soy... Liu Woods... '''Susan(atonita):¿En serio eres...el hermano de Jeff Woods? El estuvo aquí hace tiempo, quedo muy mal... Me enteré que se volvió loco y mato a su familia ¿Como es que sobreviviste? También me enterré que rapto a una joven y la quema viva con cloro y gasolina, luego escapo de ahí y no se le ha vuelto a ver... Pero en esa casa, bueno, lo que queda de ella no se encontraron mas que los cadáveres, dicen que la joven sobrevivió y el cadáver del hermano de Jeff... no supieron lo que paso con él... algunos decían que se lo llevo pero, en el cuarto donde dormía su hermano, es decir, donde tu dormías, encontraron escrito con sangre "Go to Sleep" en la pared y en el baño escrito "Sonríe" en el espejo... Liu baja la mirada al suelo, Susan lo toma de la mano, mirándolo a los ojos Susan:'Lamento mucho lo de la muerte de tus padres, en serio. Y como no creo que quieras volver a ese lugar... ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir a mi casa por un tiempo? Bueno, cuando salgas de recuperación, vivo sola desde que mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto, así que me sobra un cuarto '''Liu:'E-esta bien... '''Sonríe En cuanto salga de aquí, quisiera llevarte a cenar, a donde quieras, solo... necesito que un día me acompañes a mi viejo hogar a recoger mi ropa... aunque no creo que siga ahí... Susan:'E-esta bien... (Poner esta) Pasaron los días y Susan seguía visitándolo, se volvieron muy cercanos, casi parecían que eran pareja, tiempo después lo fueron, finalmente Liu salió del hospital, Susan lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, como era de día, Liu propuso que fueran por su ropa a su viejo hogar '''Susan:'Si, pero hay que llevar algo para protegernos, por si tu hermano sigue rondando por ahí 'Liu:'De acuerdo, un par de cuchillos de carnicero, una jeringa, un poco de calmantes y un equipo para emergencias por si nos necesitamos suturar a ti o a mi, en caso de que un vidrió nos cause una herida, un galón de agua y 2 vasos por si nos da sed Ambos fueron a la casa de Susan y recogieron todo lo necesario, además de una maleta para llevar sus cosas, ya en el antiguo hogar de Liu, Susan sujeto con fuerza su brazo 'Liu:'No temas, todo estará bien Liu la besa para calmarla, entonces abrió la puerta de una patada, entran y notan que las paredes de la casa estaban llenas con sangre, la sangre de sus padres... encontraron en la cocina un galón de gasolina, un frasco vació de cloro y unos cerillos, fueron recorriendo la casa, vieron el baño que estaba con la puerta abierta, el espejo tenía la frase "Sonríe" escrita con sangre, el lavabo y el suelo cubiertos por sangre, al lado estaba el cuarto de sus padres, la sabanas también cubiertas por sangre, toda la casa estaba igual, llena de sangre, al final llegaron al lugar mas perturbador de la casa, su cuarto, la frase "Go to Sleep" estaba escrita con su sangre en la pared, tal y como Susan lo dijo, Liu busco en su ropero sus pertenencias, su laptop, su Mp3, su celular y su ropa, solamente lo que no estaba cubierto de sangre, cuando volteo a ver su cuarto, recordó la perturbadora cara de Jeff, viéndolo con esos ojos llenos de locura, sosteniendo su cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano, diciéndole: 'Jeff(Flashback):'Shhh, Go to Slepp... 'Liu(Narrando):'Ese recuerdo fue lo que rompió lo último que me quedaba de cordura... La escena había cambiado, se veía a Liu bañándose, recordando todos los momentos que paso con su familia, con su madre, su padre, su infancia con Jeff, las travesuras que hicieron, todo lo que pasaron juntos, la alegría de tener a su familia cerca, comenzó a llorar, pero el sonido del agua cayendo callaba su llanto, cuando termino de bañarse y se quedo dormido en su nueva habitación, en sus pesadillas podía ver como era Jeff antes del accidente, siendo asesinado brutalmente por el nuevo Jeff, entonces lo volteo a ver 'Jeff:'Liu ¿¡Por qué no te fuiste a dormir como te lo pedí!? Liu despertó con un susto terrible, Susan llego corriendo a su cuarto '''Susan:¿Qué te pasa Liu? ¿Estás bien? Liu:'S-si... solo fue una pesadilla... no te preocupes... Cada día que pasaba, Liu se volvía loco, cada día le costaba vivir sin clavar un cuchillo en el corazón a Susan, pero el amor que sentía por ella se lo impedía. Un día que salieron del cine y caminaban a casa, un mal viviente salio de un callejón y le arrebato el bolso a Susan, la hirió, Liu se enfureció y lo persiguió con un cuchillo que había guardado en su chaqueta, lo arrastro al callejón donde robo el bolso de Susan, frente a ella lo obligo a disculparse, pero aun no era suficiente, Liu quiso tomar su vida '''Liu(A Susan):'Corre, no quiero que veas esto, ¡Te amo y no quiero que veas esto! Susan corrió lo mas lejos que pudo, cuando supo que era el momento, vio al tipo 'Liu:'No te perdonare por haberla lastimado, ella es tan buena, tan pura, ¡Herirla, es un crimen muy grave! ¡Te matare y solo así pagaras por herirla! Liu levanto su cuchillo y comenzó a apuñalarlo repetidas veces (Poner esta) 'Liu(Narrando):'Me di cuenta de que no podía matarla... ella era todo lo que tenía en este mundo, era la única persona que amaba, pero había disfrutado matar a aquel tipo... pero no podía matar a cualquier persona... decidí que solo mataría a aquellos que lastimaran inocentes, personas que hicieran el mal a la gente que me importara, sobre todo a aquel que intentara dañar a Susan... pasaron los días y cada vez mataba a mas personas... fui empleando métodos mas retorcidos aparte de solo apuñaladas... nunca mate inocentes, solo criminales y mal vivientes... Eso me hacía un héroe, ¿No? Acabar con los criminales y hacerlos sufrir de las formas mas horribles... llegaba a casa, limpiaba mis ropas de cuero con gasolina blanca y pasaba tiempo de calidad con Susan... hasta que un día la invite a cenar... como ya tenía un empleo como cocinero en un restaurante, ganaba bien, pero la lleve a un lugar muy bello, a la luz de las velas 'Liu:'Susan, llevamos un poco mas de 1 año juntos, sé que eres el amor de mi vida... no sé como podría vivir sin ti, quisiera proponerte algo... Liu se puso de rodillas y saco una sortija de su saco '''Liu:¿Quisieras casarte conmigo? Susan se emociono y empezó a soltar lagrimas por los ojos Susan:¡Si! ¡Si, Liu, quiero casarme contigo! Liu(Narrando):'''Cuando salimos del restaurante, no me había sentido mas feliz en toda mi vida, pero... un maldito llego con un arma... le disparo... me llene de irá y odió pero no podía dejarla sola, la lleve al hospital lo mas rápido que pude... los doctores me habían dicho que estaba muy delicada y que habría que esperar a lo peor... fui a buscar al descarado que le disparo... pasaron horas recorriendo las calles hasta que lo encontré... lo golpee hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente '''Liu:¡Me darás tu vida, maldito bastardo! ¡Por tu culpa mi Susan esta al borde de la muerte! ¡Pagaras con tu vida! El sujeto termino muriendo en el momento en que termino la frase... Llego al hospital, el doctor le dijo que Susan había despertado y que fuera a hablar con ella y así lo hizo Susan:¿Liu? ¿Eres tú? Me alegro de verte, espero poder resistir así como tu resististe a lo que te paso. Te amo y no quiero morir, pero... si lo hago, no quiero que te suicides, te amo demasiado como para que mueras por mi... Liu cerro los ojos, sujetando su mano Susan:'''Sé lo que hacías... '''Liu:!? Susan:'Sé que matas criminales y aunque no sea un método muy noble... la misión que tienes lo es... No dejes de hacer lo que haces Liu '''Liu(Narrando):'Paso una hora en la que estuvimos hablando, no quería perder a la única persona que me quedaba en este mundo... el doctor entro y me dijo: 'Doctor:'Necesitamos operarla señor Woods, se recuperara 'Liu(Narrando):'Se la llevaron a la sala de operaciones, fueron 3 horas de espera que me parecieron eternas... quería sacarme los ojos de la desesperación, pero la esperanza que Susan sobreviviera me mantuvieron en pie... Termino la operación y... el doctor que se encargo de todo me dijo... 'Doctor:'La operación fue todo un éxito, ella esta estable, mañana despertara y en 2 semanas podrá salir 'Liu(Narrando):'Esas palabras me emocionaron tanto... me quede en su cuarto esperando a que despertara... despertó y... ella me había olvidado... tenía que hacer que me recordara... cuando se recupero la lleve al hospital donde nos conocimos, comenzó a recordar, la lleve a mi vieja casa, recordó lo que pasamos ahí, seguí llevándola a todos los lugares significativos para nosotros en el transcurso de esa semana... hasta llegar al restaurante donde le propuse matrimonio, ella lo recordó todo, me abrazo, la besé, pero cuando nos separamos ella empezó a convulsionar... me asuste mucho y la lleve al hospital, de nuevo. No podía seguir así, pero yo la amaba, no la dejaré sola cuando ella me necesitaba... me quede a esperar noticias del medico, salió y me dijo... (Poner esta) 'Doctor:'Lo lamento señor... su novia ha muerto... Esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Liu, lo lleno de tristeza y odió, agarro al doctor y le trono el cuello, ya no había razón para que se contuviera, comenzó a matar a todos en el hospital, hombres, mujeres, niños y enfermos, los mato a todos, no soporto que ellos vivieran y Susan no. Liu fue por un bisturí y corto un corazón en su pecho, con las iniciales de Susan, con su hora de muerte, su aniversario y la fecha en que se conocieron, fue por aguja e hilo y se coció los extremos de sus labios formando una sonrisa, para que no se viera su sufrimiento, una vez termino fue a casa, tomando sus ropas de cuero, las cosas con las que acostumbraba a matar y salió de ahí para no volver Años mas tarde (Parar aquí) Se veía a 2 hombres acostados en camillas de hospital, uno estaba fracturado de un pie y el otro estaba vendado de la cara, con unos hueco en la nariz para poder respirar '''Paciente 1:¿Esta usted despierto? Paciente 2:'Si, lo estoy...¿Qué? '''Paciente 1:'No puedo dormir, nunca lo he podido hacer en una cama de hospital como esta... 'Paciente 2:'Hmpf 'Paciente 1:'Si, lo lamento, bueno, de cualquier forma, ¿Qué te paso a ti? ¿Por qué todas esas vendas? 'Paciente 2:'He sufrido quemaduras... 'Paciente 1:'Dios mio, eso debió ser horrible...¿Como sucedió? 'Paciente 2:'Eso ya no importa... ¿Qué hay de ti? 'Paciente 1:'No tengo muchas quemaduras, probablemente no puedas ver eso, pero tuve un accidente de coche, mi pierna se quedo atrapada y se fracturo, así que ahora estoy tendido en esta cama, me refiero a que estoy bien pero los doctores prefieren tenerme bajo obser- 'Paciente 2:'Así que...¿No puedes moverte del todo? '''Paciente 1:¿Qué?, no, estoy atascado entre esta cama de elevación y el monitor de mi corazón, ¿Por qué? Paciente 2:'''Bien... '''Se pone de pie Paciente 1:¿Qué estas haciendo? No deberías estar de pie, eres una victima de quemaduras Paciente 2:¿Has visto las heridas de quemaduras en la cara de alguien mas? Empieza a quitarse los vendajes Paciente 1:¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo!? ¿¡Enfermeras!? ¡Enfermeras! Jeff:¿Por qué todos se asustan cuando ven mi rostro? ¿¡Es que nadie lo encuentra hermoso!? Paciente:¡Estás loco! ¡Tú no puedes hacer eso! Jeff:¿Has tenido alguna vez ese pequeño sentimiento en que tu sabes que no deberías hacer algo pero....jejejejejajajaJA Tú realmente no puedes ayudarte a ti mismo? Paciente:'No ¡No! ¡A- Jeff le tapa la boca al paciente y todo se vuelve negro '''Jeff:'Shhhh, Go to Sleep... (Poner esta) Se veía a Jeff caminando por las calles vacías de su pueblo, no lo había visitado en años, su lugar de origen, sus recuerdos y sentimientos comenzaron a tener conflictos en su mente, Jeff se acostumbro a amar ese dolor, fue un sutil tirón en la parte posterior de su mente, recordando le que tenía algo en que concentrarse, que pronto tendría que derramas mas sangre. Caminaba por la cera, encontrándose con una parada, misma parada donde tiene un recuerdo fragmentado, 3 matones, cuchillos, el sentimiento crecía mas fuerte, a la par que los recuerdos. De haber sido posible, Jeff los hubiera matado a los 3 de nuevo por haber iniciado todo esto, finalmente se detuvo, estaba en su casa, Jeff encuentra una llave debajo del tapete, cubierta de manto y suciedad, entro a la casa, mirando a su al rededor, todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo había dejado desde aquel día de su partida, peleo con la necesidad de llamar a sus padres, sabía que no le responderían, se encargo de eso hace mucho. Se sentó tranquilo en su casa, pero se sorprendió que el reloj despertador digital del dormitorio de Liu brillara de un azul misterioso que mostraba la hora exacta y fecha actual 'Jeff(Flashback):'Shhh, Go to sleep Jeff recordó en forma de eco lo sucedido aquel día, una parte suya quiso llorar por la perdida de su hermano, pero por otra parte no sentía ningún remordimiento, Jeff exploro el resto de la casa, se encontró con el gabinete-bar de su padre, y saco una botella, vaso grande y redondo, comenzando a beber. Eran ya las 3:50 de la mañana, Jeff se sentó en la oscuridad en total silencio 'Voz:'Jeffrey, ¿Eres tu cariño? Jeff reconoció la voz, calmante y suave, del todo familiar. Soltó el baso en el suelo, en un segundo Jeff desenfunda su cuchillo y le apunta a la mujer, la única persona en asustarlo desde que era un adolescente, su mirada permaneció fija en el rostro, lo que veía era imposible, recuerda haber asesinado a sus padres hace 11 años, sin embargo el cálido rostro y la sonrisa de esa bella mujer sonrío a su vez, era la madre de Jeff (Parar y poner esta) '''Jeff:¿M-mamá? Hablando como un niño asustado después de una pesadilla, busco consuelo de su madre Madre:'Si bebe, soy yo Las palabras de esa mujer escavaron en el corazón negro de Jeff parecía que empezaba a recordar '''Jeff:'Y-yo...pensé que tú...que tú... 'Madre:'Shhh, esta bien cariño, tú estabas teniendo solo un mal sueño, mamá esta bien, ¿Lo ves? 'Jeff:'No quería hacerte daño... a ti o a papá...¡Lo siento mamá! ¡E-estoy arrepentido!... 'Madre:'Jeff, tú padre y yo lo sabemos, al igual que tú. Sabemos que nunca harías nada para dañarnos. La única cosa con la que siempre nos matas es con tu amabilidad Las lagrimas de Jeff empezaron a caer de sus ojos, los cuales por mucho tiempo permanecieron secos y sin vida, veía el rostro de su madre '''Jeff:¿De verdad? Madre:¡De verdad! La madre de Jeff beso la frente de su hijo, suavemente cubrió a Jeff mientras este la miraba fijamente Madre(Sonríe):'''Go to Sleep... '''Jeff:!? Espera... ¿Q-qué acabas de decir? Ella le sonrío una vez mas antes de desaparecerse tan rápido como había aparecido, dejando a Jeff con una ultima imagen amorosa y muchas preguntas, ¿Habría sido eso un fantasma? ¿Un sueño? Ese sentimiento truncaba su mente, Jeff permaneció inmóvil Voz:'''Go to Sleep El padre de Jeff apareció blandiendo un tubo de metal grande, desangrando de donde su hijo le desgarro, Jeff se levanto gritando de terror, jadeando, estaba en lo correcto, pero el permanecía en la casa y todo permanecía aun en su lugar, se levanto de la cama y se seco el sudor de la cara, era obvio que Jeff se estaba volviendo loco, cuando estaba apunto de salir a la luz del amanecer sonó el teléfono '''Jeff:¿Quién demonios podría ser? Jeff ve el identificador de llamadas, reconociendo el nombre al instante Jeff:'''Liu... Tan rápido como termino de pronunciar el nombre, agarro el teléfono y lo llevo directo a su oreja '''Jeff:¿Hola?...¿¡Hola!?...Liu... Se corta la llamada, nadie contesto, Jeff cuelga el teléfono pero rápidamente este vuelve a sonar y Jeff lo vuelve a tomar con rapidez Jeff:¿Hola? Voz:'''Voy por ti Jeff... '''Jeff:¿¡Quién demonios-!? La persona cuelga antes de que Jeff terminara la frase, pasaron semanas y se ve a Jeff sentado en la esquina mas oscura de un bar de motociclistas, con capucha en la cabeza, escaneando la multitud reunida esa noche Jeff:'''Es tan sencillo.... sería tan rápido... Los dedos de Jeff acarician el borde del cuchillo en el bolsillo de su sudadera, haciendo un pequeño corte en sus dedos, la sangre le recordaba a la lujuria. Un teléfono suena y un hombre toma la llamada '''Hombre:¿Aja? ¿Quién? Un segundo, veré si esta aquí... ¡Llamada para Jeff! ¡Están buscando a Jeff! Jeff alza su mano, el hombre le da el teléfono Hombre:'''Tome, no tarde mucho, necesitamos el teléfono '''Jeff:¿Quién es? ¿¡Hey!? ¿Hola? ¿¡Hola!? Jeff descubrió quien lo llamaba, en el otro extremo del edificio, una hermosa mujer que usaba gafas de hombre ciego, vestida de negro miro a Jeff, sonriendo maliciosamente, burlándose de él. Su ¡Phone brillaba intensamente en la mano, ella lo saludo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, dejo unos dolares en la barra del bar y se fue con su teléfono, al final de la noche, Jeff no estaba en condiciones de volver a su casa, por lo que sale tambaleándose de la taberna y se registra en un motel por la noche Jeff(Voz):'G-go... Go to... '???(Voz):'Si amor, Go to Sleep... Se ve una imagen borrosa de una mujer dejando un beso en la boca asustada de jeff, entonces todo empezó a nadar. Todo se desvaneció '???(Voz):'Gracias... Un mes después (Poner esta) '???(Voz):'''Go to Sleep, ¿Eh? Jeff se reincorpora de un salto, agarrando su chaqueta, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba junto a él. Jeff miro a su al rededor en todas las direcciones, se dio cuenta que había sido traído de vuelta a su antiguo hogar... ¿O será que nunca salió?. Jeff busco la voz que hablo con él, exigiendo ver a su madre o a su padre en descomposición, pero la voz venia de alguien mas joven, botella en mano y cubierto de arrapos, el joven miro fijamente a Jeff, el era Liu... '''Jeff:¿Liu? No...no puedo creerlo... Liu(Joven):'Créelo hermano, hombre, mi costado todavía me duele después de que me apuñalaras, pero son cosas que se olvidan. Si vas a apuñalar a alguien, deja de lado tus sentimientos y hazlo en una área vital, no en una no vital, idiota, jajaja Jeff estaba casi perdido en las palabras, eso era imposible, de todos a los que Jeff había matado durante años, recordó que también estaba Liu. Liu lo miro a los ojos cuando murió, Jeff recordó haber deslizado su cuchillo entre las costillas de Liu, recordó la sangre de las manos sobre las paredes al salir corriendo de su casa, Liu no grito, simplemente se limito a mirar a Jeff, como si esperara que eso pasara. Jeff no podía olvidar ese sentimiento y de golpe se sintió muy arrepentido '''Jeff:'Liu... lo siento, yo.... trate de asesinarte... ¿Como tu pudiste...? '''Liu:¿Como pude detener el sangrado? Liu se puso de pie, levanta su camisa y deja a ver a su hermano su costado apuñalado Liu:'Bueno, mientras mamá y papá dormían yo fui a la cocina, abrí uno de los quemadores de la estufa y cauterice la herida, algo de lo poco que aprendes viendo las series de House y de la programación de médicos que sale de vez en cuando. Dolió mucho, debo decirlo, pero je, aquí estoy a salvo '''Jeff:'Y-yo, yo no... 'Liu:'Jeff, Jeff, esta bien, tranquilo, solo sé que me fastidiabas. ¿Recuerdas cuando pateaste por mi a todos esos chicos? Eso si fue una situación para asesinar, no asesinar a tu propio hermano, pero eso fue solo un accidente, tu no quisiste apuñalarme, no te preocupes sobre eso 'Jeff:'Así que... ¿Tú me perdonas? '''Liu:¡Por su puesto que te perdono hermano! ¡Por el amor de dios, deja de preocuparte! No hay nada en el mundo que pueda hacer que te deje de amar hermano Jeff:'Yo... también, Liu... '''Liu:'Je, tengo cosas que hacer, te veo luego 'Jeff:'Si, si, por su puesto... pronto... Perdido en lo que pudo haber dicho o lo que podría haber hecho, Jeff se puso de pie y se encontró con los ojos de su hermano, otra vez la cabeza se le lleno de miles de pensamientos a la vez, su mente aun no estaba rota hace años en esa fiesta de cumpleaños, quizás pudo haberle dado sentido a las palabras, el podría haber sido capaz de hacer las preguntas que aun anidan en su interior, podría haber sido capaz de sentir algo mas que el recuerdo de lo que sus emociones debían ser, pero no pudo. Jeff asintió con la cabeza, le dio la espalda y dio la caminata afuera de la casa. Liu se quedo mirando a Jeff caminar, hasta que su sudadera con capucha blanca desapareció 'Liu:'Pero ten por seguro que no te va a encantar lo que guarde para ti, maldito bastardo... Tiempo Después (Parar y poner esta) Una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer mientras la noche se acercaba rápidamente, el viento y la salpicadura de los coches que pasaban ayudaron a limpiar la sudadera una vez mas manchada por sangre, la sensación que había empezado hace mucho tiempo, se había ido por el momento, pero sabía que estaría de vuelta pronto, solo podía pensar con claridad por un corto tiempo, el suficiente para que las piezas comenzarán a encajar, esta mujer de la barra que conocía su nombre, la mujer del motel que le noqueo, una extraña nota que encontró en una habitación, ¿Quién podría estar tras él? Y si realmente lo odiaba tanto, ¿Por qué no lo había matado todavía? 'Jeff:'Demonios... ¿¡Quién diablos es Jane!? La sensación estaba avanzando poco a poco en su mente, mas violencia, mas sangre, muy pronto no podría ni pensar, sus manos volvieron a sus bolsillos, sintiendo el filo de su cuchillo. La sensación volverá a ocurrir demasiado pronto, necesitaba ayuda y tal vez por fin había alguien que podría ayudarlo. Jeff necesitaba volver a la casa, la lluvia se volvió una tormenta de golpe. Jeff llego a su antigua casa en el borde de la ciudad y hubo un trueno que destrozo el vidrió. Llego a su casa, el sonido de la lluvia afuera hizo eco en a través de la ventana rota y en la casa 'Liu:'Hey Jeff, debí haber sabido que volverías si te esperaba. Así que pensé en dejar de preocuparme Jeff volteo sobre si mismo y antes de poder decir algo, Liu tomo un trofeo de la estantería y golpeo a Jeff 'Liu:'Tú, Go to Sleep El mundo de Jeff se oscureció Mas tarde (Poner esta) Jeff desperto en una sala llena de herramientas industriales y taladros variados, cuchillos y martillos, la habitación parecía haber sido construida para todo aquel que quisiera estudiar carpintería '''Jeff:¿¡Donde demonios estoy!? ???(Voz):'''He estado esperando un largo tiempo por esto Jeff... Una mujer con un vestido negro ajustado y una mascara en su rostro, muy familiar '''Jeff:¡Tú eres la mujerzuela del bar! La chica encendió una luz, la agarro y la voltea hacía ella, su piel estaba pálida como un cadáver, contrastaba con el cabello negro rizado que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, en cierto modo era una mujer hermosa, pero el aire en ella parecía ser lo mas feo y oscuro como el aura que rodeaba a Jeff ???:'Te dije que al final yo vendría por ti. Ah y por cierto ¿Mencione también que tu hermano me encaja como un guante?. También lo hizo La mujer se agarra la garganta, ajustando su voz '???(Madre):'''Tú eres mamá '''Repite el proceso Tú eres papá La vuelve normal Estaré encantada de pelar la piel de tu cara Jeff, por último llevare tu pequeño alboroto a su fin ¡Jajajaja! Jeff:¿Realmente ahora? ¿¡Y por qué tú!? ???:¿¡Por qué!? ¡Yo te diré por qué! En un pequeño pueblo, ¿Lo recuerdas? Ah, claro, eres un psicótico. Supongo que no, así que deja te lo recuerdo, 11 años, te he estado buscando por 11 malditos años, desde que tenía 15 años, ¡Desde que le dijiste a mis padres "Go to Sleep"! ¡Desde que miraste en mi habitación! ¡Desde que me seque la maldita sangre! ¡Desde que me diste esta maldita mascara! Jeff:'Jejejajajaja! '???:¡Deja de reírte bastardo! Jeff:'Estás en lo correcto, no recuerdo ni un solo segundo de eso '???:'''Te vas a arrepentir por lo que has hecho La mujer saca un cuchillo y le ataca con este a Jeff mientras sigue riendo '''Jeff:¡No acertaste a mi garganta! ¡Mi cara tiene un montón de agujeros! ¡Pobre Jane the Killer! Sus padres están muertos y ella va a gimotear con su pequeño cuchillo Jane:¡Cállate! ¿¡Como te atreves a llamarme-!? Jeff:'Por favor, ojos negros, ese poco de humo y trucos de espejo. No hagas lo que yo hago sin ver nada, dama. Los demonios, monstruos, bastardos del bosque, jajaja. Pequeña patética adolescente, hace un trato con el diablo y ese tipo de acuerdo no es barato, necesitas sangre ¡Una gran cantidad de sangre! Mientras Jeff reía, sangre caía de su boca, goteaba sobre el pecho y los brazos, concediéndole suficiente margen de maniobra para sacar sus manos de sus ataduras y empujar su pie en el estomago de Jane, mandándola al suelo '''Jeff:'Realmente, ¡Realmente no pudiste haberme atrapado en un mejor momento! ¡He estado tan hambriento de esto y de tu sangre, desde que te vi en el bar! Varías escenas de pelea pasan, cada una muestra mas heridos y llenos de sangre a ambos. La sangre goteaba de las paredes, parecía incluso mas del que cabía mas del cuerpo de Jeff, la tormenta revolvía el cielo y las nubes, estos ya no eran 2 personas, eran demonios en guerra uno con otro, entonces un rayo prende en llamas el lugar donde todo estaba llevándose a cabo, un olor pútrido cubrió el lugar 'Jane:'Jeff, no te vayas a dormir, te necesito despierto para esto Jeff se levanta del suelo levantándose, el dolor lo cegaba, pero no tan ciego para no experimentar el sentimiento hasta este punto 'Jane:'Te llevaste mi vida Jeff, te la llevaste muy lejos y este momento era todo lo que podía pensar durante los últimos 11 años 'Jeff:'Yo todavía no la he tomado... tan solo dame un minuto... Jane alzo sus brazos hacía los lados y el espacio en medio de ellos parecía estar cambiando, oscureciéndose, todo se volvió en el infierno personal de Jeff. Su madre y padre estaban junto a Jane, así como los recordaba, muriendo 'Padre:'Hijo, ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto? 'Madre:'Nosotros no te mentimos, nunca lo haríamos. Solo estábamos tratando de protegerte Corte tras corte de su propia familia, ellos lo rodean a él coreando, cortando profundamente mientras Jane se echaba a reír con locura 'Padre y Madre:'Go to Sleep '''Jane:¿¡Puedes ver el dolor!? ¿¡Todo lo que has perdido!? ¿¡Lo que te has hecho a ti mismo!? ¿¡Sientes lo que yo he sentido Jeff!?¡Esto es lo que tu has hecho a todos! ¡Este monstruo que has dejado que te convierta tu locura! Esto es... (Poner esta) Jeff:'Jejejejajajajaja.... Me das mucho crédito, Jane... Me importa un bledo... '''Jane:'Tú...¡Tú! 'Jeff:'Shhh ¡Go to Sleep! Se escucha un gran estruendo, la casa se derrumbo... 1 año después (Parar y poner esta) Se veían a 2 sujetos en un orfanato, 1 de ellos estaba siendo entrevistado, ese sujeto era Liu... 'Entrevistador:'Bueno, entonces su nombre es... 'Liu:'Liu, Liu Woods 'Entrevistador:'Bueno, según su expediente trabajo de cocinero y... estuvo un tiempo en rehabilitación 'Liu:'Si... también dice que estoy curado... 'Entrevistador:'Solo leía, bueno, dígame señor Woods ¿Por qué razón quiere adoptar? 'Liu:'No solo vengo a adoptar... verá... me entere hace poco que... bueno, hay un familiar mio aquí... 'Entrevistador:'Espere, entonces quiere decir que usted tiene relación con... 'Liu:'Solo de sangre... no tengo nada mas que ver con ese sujeto... pero soy el único familiar que le queda a ese bebe y realmente quisiera cuidarlo... 'Entrevistador:'Entiendo perfectamente... ¿Tiene pareja? '''Liu:...Tuve hace un tiempo... actualmente estoy soltero... pero creo que es mejor así Entrevistador:'Bien '''Liu:'Disculpe la molestia, ¿Me podría decir la hora? 'Entrevistador:'Claro '''Checa su reloj Son las 4:30 Liu:¿Podría darme algo de agua? Tengo que tomar mi medicina, ordenes del doctor Entrevistador:'''De acuerdo '''Le sirve un baso de agua y se lo da Liu:'''Muchas gracias '''Saca un frasco de pastillas, sacando 2 de estás y pasándolas con agua Entrevistador:'Bueno, necesitare que llene algunas cosas '''Liu:'De acuerdo Años mas tarde Se ve imágenes de años posteriores, se veía a Liu dentro de un departamento junto a una pequeña niña de ojos azules y pelo marrón, donde en cada imagen se veía como crecía, entonces se ve a esa niña a la edad de 7 años, tratando de abrir una puerta pero esta estaba cerrada bajo llave '''Niña(Jalando la puerta):>_< La niña finalmente se rinde al no poder abrir la puerta, entonces sonríe y va corriendo hacía otra habitación, jalando a Liu consigo Liu:¿Qué pasa Megan? Megan(Apunta a la puerta):¿Qué hay aquí tío? Liu:'''Oh... bueno... son cosas mías '''Megan:¿Por qué esta cerrado? Liu:'Mira, lo sabrás cuando seas mayor... '''Megan:'Pero... 'Liu:'Megan 'Megan:'Esta bien ''':/ Liu:'''Buena niña Liu le da unas palmadas en la cabeza mientras le besa la frente, entonces se retira, dejando a Megan mirando a la puerta, preguntándose por el interior de ese cuarto. Pasan 3 años, se veía a Megan viendo televisión mientras comía un sandwich, entonces ve a Liu apunto de salir por la puerta '''Megan:¿A donde vas Tío? Liu:'''Voy a trabajar hasta tarde '''Megan:¡Pero dijiste que iríamos a ver una película! Liu:'Lo sé Megan, pero son cosas que pasan, prometo que te compensare '''Megan(Se cruza de brazos):'Bien '-_-' 'Liu:'No duermas hasta tarde, mañana tienes escuela Liu cierra la puerta y se va, dejando a Megan sola y enfadada, pasan las horas hasta caer el anochecer. Megan estaba por dirigirse hacía su alcoba para recostarse y descansar, pero entonces tiene una sensación extraña, como un leve tirón, entonces fija su mirada hacía aquella habitación a la que su tío le había prohibido entrar, hace ya bastante tiempo '''Megan:...¿Qué habrá ahí dentro? Megan intenta abrir la puerta, sin éxito alguno, lleva su mano hacía la barbilla, intentando pensar en como abrirla, entonces camina hacía el cuarto de Liu, abriendo cajones hasta encontrarse con una llave, la toma y va corriendo hacía la puerta de aquella habitación, una vez quitado el seguro y haber girado la perilla de la puerta, se queda pensando en las posibles cosas que podrían estar adentro, Megan se armo de valor y abrió la puerta, viendo solo un montón de cajas de cartón en el cuarto Megan:¿Uh? Megan abre una de las cajas, sacando una foto enmarcada, en esta se veía a su tío de joven en un parque junto a Susan Megan:'Wow, mi tío Liu tenía pareja...¿Qué le paso? Megan checa adentro de la caja, viendo las ropas de cuero que usaba Liu '''Megan:'Ummm, ok. O mi tío era motociclista o alguna vez perteneció a alguna banda de rock Megan hace la caja a un lado, encuentra agarrando otra caja, abriéndola, entonces ve recortes de periódicos viejos '''Megan:¿Umm? (Poner esta) Megan ve los periódicos, viendo imágenes de paredes con "Go to Sleep" escrito con sangre, en los periódicos había títulos como "Asesino sigue prófugo" "Otra familia mandada a dormir" "Cadáver de una mujer encontrado en incendió" "Jeff Woods, ¿Vivo o muerto?". Megan se queda paralizada al ver en uno de los recortes la foto del asesino, siente como aquella sensación de hace unos momentos crece, escucha que la puerta del departamento se abre, rápidamente guarda los recortes en la caja, saliendo de la habitación, cerrándola con cuidado y entrando a otra habitación, Liu pasa por ahí y ve la luz prendida debajo de la puerta por donde había entrado Megan, entonces se escucha el sonido de un escusado. Megan abre la puerta, fingiendo bostezar y choca contra Liu Megan:'Ugh! '>_0 Liu:¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? Megan:'Ummm, tuve que ir a hacer del baño... '''Liu:'Megan... '''Megan:¡Es en serio! Liu:'''Esta bien... solo vete a dormir '''Megan:... Liu:'Megan, ¿Me escuchaste? Ve a dormir '''Megan:'S-si... Megan se retira hacía su alcoba, dejando a Liu algo extrañado, luego gira la cabeza hacía la habitación que se supone estaba bajo llave 1 año después Megan entra al departamento siendo regañada por Liu '''Liu:¡Esta es la segunda vez que te peleas en la escuela! Megan:¡No es mi culpa! Liu:¡Le rompiste la nariz a una de tus compañeras contra el lavabo! ¡Puedo ser demandado por eso y tu serás expulsada si te vuelves a pelear! Megan:¡Ella empezó! Liu:'''Mira, no voy discutir mas, estas castigada, sin televisión ni celular '''Megan:¿¡Qué!? ¡P-pero...! Liu:¡Sin "Peros"! ¡A tu cuarto! Megan baja sus puños con fuerza y enfadada va hacía su cuarto, azotando la puerta y lanzando un fuerte grito, Liu se va hacía la cocina, tomando unas pastillas y pasándolas con agua, se agarra la frente mientras le tiembla la mano Liu:'Maldita sea... cada día esa niña se vuelve mas problemática... ¿Qué le esta ocurriendo? Es como si se estuviera volviendo como... Entonces un Flashback de cuando Jeff intento asesinarlo aparece en la mente de Liu, este cierra los ojos con fuerza, borrando esa imagen de su mente '''Liu:'No, solo debe ser mi imaginación... ella solo esta pasando por una fase... si, debe de ser eso... tiene que ser eso... 3 años después Se ven a 3 chicas llegando hasta la puerta del departamento, 1 de ellas tenía un tanque de gasolina en mano, otra de ellas tenía una navaja y la última que estaba frente a las otras 2 tenía una pistola en mano 'Chica1:'Bien, se supone que aquí vive la bastarda, ¿Recuerdan a lo que vinimos? 'Chica2:'Yo la sostengo para que puedas golpearla 'Chica3:'Yo lleno la casa de gasolina para que luego la prendas en llamas 'Chica1:'Bien 'Deja una botella de alcohol a un lado de la puerta '''Entremos Dentro de la casa (Poner esta) Se veía a Megan con unos Jeans negros y una sudadera con capucha gris, estaba dentro del mismo cuarto con las cajas de Liu, estaba sosteniendo un cuchillo, este mismo le pertenecía a Liu, ella no lo sabía, solo se quedaba a mirarse en el reflejo de este mismo cuchillo. Sentía como alguien mas estaba a su lado, como si no estuviera sola dentro de ese mismo cuarto, entonces la sensación vuelve a ella, haciendo que esta gire hacía la puerta al momento en que escucha que derrumban la del departamento '''Megan:'Hay no puede ser... Megan guarda el cuchillo en su sudadera, saliendo de la habitación con cautela, resguardándose en las partes oscuras de los pasillos para no ser vista. Pero entonces una de las chicas la toma desde atrás, inmovilizando sus brazos para apuntar su navaja al cuello de Megan '''Chica 2:Hola lindura Megan:!? Entonces otra de las chicas aparece, golpeándola en la boca del estomago, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones Megan:¡Agh! La chica la toma de la cara, obligando la a que la vea a los ojos Chica 1:¡Por tu culpa nos expulsaron! ¿¡Creíste que bromeaba cuando dije que iría a por ti!? Megan:'''Tsk... '''Le escupe en la cara Chica1:¡Agh! La abofetea Megan:'''Ustedes estaban molestándome primero marimachas... no es mi culpa que los demás dijeran la verdad... '''Sonríe La chica se enfada y la golpea en el rostro, luego la jala del cabello y la estampa contra la pared, haciendo que caiga al suelo, entonces entre las 2 empezaron a patearla varías veces tanto en la cara como en otras partes del cuerpo, ambas se detienen y ven como Megan se seguía moviendo, adolorida. La líder de las 3 la agarra de la garganta, levantándola, la estrella contra la pared y comienza a ahorcarla Megan:¡Agh! Chica1:¡Esto aun no acaba bastarda! ¡Esto te enseñara a nunca meterte conmigo! Entonces ambas chicas voltean a ver a su compañera, quien ya había vaciado el tanque de gasolina Chica3:'Liiisto '''Chica1:'Justo a tiempo La chica suelta a Megan, entonces las 3 caminan hasta afuera del departamento, Megan a duras penas logra ponerse de pie, sacando el cuchillo de su sudadera, una mirada psicópata se le marca en la cara 'Megan:'Esto... aun no ha terminado... Se ven a las 3 chicas salir del departamento, la líder toma la botella que había dejado y entonces saca su pistola y la dirige hacía el suelo del departamento 'Chica1:'Buenas noches bastarda La líder dispara una bala hacía el departamento, provocando que la gasolina se encienda y todo se prenda en llamas 'Chica1:'Bien chicas, acabamos En ese momento, Megan aparece atrás de ella, rodeando su cuello con su brazo derecho para asfixiarla mientras clava el cuchillo en su hombro '''Megan:¡Tú no te vas! Chica 1:¡AH! Ambas caen y ruedan en el suelo, Megan queda sobre ella intenta clavar le el cuchillo en la cara pero le es detenido el cuchillo por ambos brazos de la chica Chica1:'''Bastarda... Entonces una de sus compañeras le patea la cara a Megan, haciendo que caiga al suelo. Saca su navaja e intenta atacar con esta a Megan, ella rueda, esquivándola, entonces se abalanza contra ella, encajando su cuchillo en uno de los costados de la chica, corta hasta cortar el estomago '''Chica2:¡AAAH! Megan se pone de pie mientras que su primer victima cae en el suelo desangrándose, pero entonces la última chica se abalanza contra ella, dándole varios golpes en la cara, Megan rápidamente le hace un corte en la mejilla con su cuchillo, entonces le da un golpe en la cara con su puño, haciéndola caer. Megan se pone una vez mas de pie, entonces es empujada por la líder del trío hasta el baño, chocan contra la pared y entonces una botella de cloro cae sobre ellas, ambas se quemaron y salen gritando, la chica toma su botella de alcohol y se la rompe en la cabeza, Megan cae al suelo y entonces la otra chica se ríe Megan:¿D-de que te ríes? Intenta levantarse La chica jala a Megan del cabello, llevándola hacía el fuego Chica 1:¡Lo divertido, es que estas cubierta con alcohol y cloro! La chica con todas sus fuerzas empuja a Megan hacía el fuego, no sin antes que esta le clavara su cuchillo en la garganta, ambas caen al suelo, una ahogándose con su propia sangre mientras que la otra se prende en en llamas. Los gritos desgarradores de Megan empezaron a escucharse, con una visión borrosa ve como una figura masculina entra al departamento corriendo, entonces todo se oscurece 1 semana después Se veía a Megan encerrada en su cuarto con un cambio radical, su piel se había vuelto totalmente blanca, su cabello se había vuelto negro, ella estaba sentada en su cama en posición fetal, entonces con lentitud la puerta de su cuarto se abre, entrando Liu con mucho cuidado Liu:¿Megan? ¿Meg? ¿Estás bien? Megan:'''Quiero estar sola.. '''Liu:...Lo entiendo... Liu sale de la habitación, viendo el lugar, casi todo se había perdido en el incendio, saco su celular y hace una llamada Liu:¿Hola?...emmm, mañana la llevare con usted, necesita ayuda para superar esto... ¿Puede darle una de las pastillas? ¡Doc entienda! ¡No quiero que quede como mi hermano! No, no, no...¡Si me ayudaron a mi pueden también con ella antes de...! ¡Esta bien! Se talla los ojos Dentro de la habitación (Poner esta) Megan estaba aun en la misma posición, llorando ???(Voz):¿Por qué lloras? Megan alza la vista, no había nadie, pero escuchaba una voz ???(Voz):'''Cierto, nunca hable contigo, tampoco me has visto, pero siempre estuve contigo desde que naciste, siempre sentiste mi presencia... '''Megan:... ???(Voz):¿Recuerdas al de la foto? Mira a quien nos parecemos ahora... Todo esta encajando Megan:'Callate... '???(Voz):'''Tienes que admitirlo, disfrutaste derramar su sangre... '''Megan:¡Callate! ???(Voz):'No te estoy hablando, soy tu misma... '''Megan:'No quiero... '???(Voz):'Siempre tuviste esa sensación extraña... sucumbe a la locura, muestra a todos lo que realmente eres, ya no seas parte de este tonto juego. ¡Saca tu instinto asesino! Megan alza un poco la cabeza, sacando una pequeña sonrisa '???(Voz):'Si, eso es... únete a la oscuridad... Megan siente un pequeño jalón, alza la cabeza con una mirada asesina En la noche Se veía a Liu acostado en su cama, cansado de la larga jornada de ese día, habían pasado 2 semanas desde el incidente, la mayor parte de esas 2 semanas se la paso trabajando tiempos extras para pagar la hospitalizacion de Megan, quien acababa de salir hace unas horas. Liu solo cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar por el cansancio y dormir, pero no sin antes escuchar que alguien abre la puerta de su recamara, antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, alguien se puso encima suyo, tapándole la boca, Liu abre los ojos, viendo a Megan encima suyo, vio con horror que se había tallado una sonrisa en sus mejillas, sosteniendo su viejo cuchillo sobre su garganta. Liu de un momento a otro confunde a Megan con Jeff, Liu lo entendíó, su pesadilla se volvió realidad, vio la misma mirada asesina en sus ojos, la misma situación de hace ya bastantes años. Liu se quedo callado, mirándola a los ojos, en cierto modo, esperaba a que pasara eso, no tenía escapatoria alguna esta vez, cierra los ojos y de pronto Megan se llena las manos con sangre, ella alza la cabeza, cerrando los ojos mientras suelta una fuerte carcajada, el lado asesino había tomado el control, pero tan rápido como la riza apareció, la tristeza inundo sus ojos, desbordándolos con lagrimas, la riza se volvió en llanto, la poca cordura que le quedaba recibió el arrepentimiento y la culpa de haber matado aquel que cuido de ella desde que tiene memoria, ahora nada podía hacer, mas que seguir por la senda que había tomado 1 año después (Parar y poner esta) Se veía a Megan caminando por las calles nocturnas con su capucha puesta, entonces atrás de ella aparece un sujeto de Jeans y sudadera con capucha negra, con una mascara azul con ojos lagrimosos negros puesta en su rostro '''???:¡Hey! ¡Jeff! ¿Cuanto tiempo? Megan se detiene, alguien la había confundido con su padre, si es así, significaba que ese sujeto podría saber de su paradero, solo necesitaba esperar a que soltara la información por si solo o tener que obligarlo, así que sin voltear a verlo lleva sus manos hacia sus bolsillos mientras alza la cabeza arriba ???:¿Ya cometiste tu ronda diaria de asesinatos? Si no es así, ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos juntos? Tú los cortas y yo me como sus órganos, ¿Te parece? Megan alza sus hombros mientras inclina la cabeza de lado, aparentemente el sujeto no sabía nada, no le era de utilidad ???:¿Jeff? ¿Me escuchas? Te noto algo extraño... espera... esa aura... ¡Tú no eres Jeff! Megan:'''No... '''Saca su cuchillo ¡Mi nombre es Meg the Killer! Meg se lanza atacar al sujeto con su cuchillo, pero entonces lo atraviesa como si fuera un espejismo Meg:¿¡Qué!? ???:'Creo que no lo notaste, déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Eyeless Jack, un fantasma que come riñones y un poco demás, así que dime ¿Alguna vez te hicieron una cirugía sin anestesia? '''Saca un bisturí '''Por que te voy a hacer una Eyeless Jack ataca a Meg con el bisturí, esta le esquiva pero es alcanzada por un golpe propinado por este. Meg choca contra una pared '''Meg:'Eso me dolió... Eyeless Jack se lanza contra Meg pero esta voltea y le da una patada en la mascara, haciendo que retroceda '''Meg:¡Ojo por ojo! Meg ataca de nuevo con el cuchillo, pero choca contra otra pared E.Jack:¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir? Soy un fantasma, meterte conmigo significa que te vuelves mi comida Meg vuelve a lanzarse contra Eyeless Jack, este desliza el filo del bisturí por el cuchillo de Meg, haciendo un corte en su sudadera, Meg retrocede, agarrando su hombro que empezaba a sangrar E.Jack:¿Te dolió? Eyeless Jack camina hacía atrás, directo hacía un callejón E.Jack:'''Bien Jeff falso, intenta seguirme si te crees tan peligrosa '''Meg:¡No me llames así! Meg corre hacía Eyeless Jack, cada que le atacaba con su cuchillo, este lo atravesaba cual espejismo. Eyeless Jack solo jugaba con ella, pues tenía todas las de ganar E.Jack:'''Vamos niña, ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes darme? Te lo advertí, que te quede claro '''Meg:¡Que te den! Meg choca contra una pared nuevamente, se voltea y ve a Eyeless Jack atrás suya E.Jack:'Esa expresión... es la expresión de alguien que choco su cabeza contra la pared 3 veces seguidas, ¿Te dolió? '''Meg:'Grrr... Meg se lanza a atacar a Eyeless Jack una vez mas, atravesándolo nuevamente, pero antes de chocar contra la pared, se impulsa con uno de sus pies y le logra dar una patada en la mascara a Eyeless Jack, provocando que este choque contra una puerta y la haga caer, luego este se desvanece '''Meg:¡Esto aun no ha terminado! Meg se adentra al edificio, todo estaba oscuro, apenas si se podía ver algo, sin miedo alguno Meg se adentra mas en el edificio, entonces voltea y con su cuchillo bloquea un corte con el bisturí de Eyeless Jack E.Jack:'Debes de saber cuando rendirte, niñita Eyeless Jack empieza a lanzar varios tajos con el bisturí, Meg retrocede mientras esquiva todos los ataques, Meg encuentra unas escaleras y empieza a subirlas con rapidez. Una vez ya en el siguiente piso ve a Eyeless Jack salir del suelo, propinando un golpe tan fuerte que la manda a chocar contra una pared, esta se deja caer al suelo, viendo a su adversario acercarse a él '''Meg:'Tsk... Meg se levanta y ataca de nuevo, atravesando a Eyeless Jack sin éxito, este la toma del brazo, levanta un poco la sudadera y la playera que tenía debajo, encajando su bisturí en un costado '''Meg:¡Agh! E.Jack:'Te lo advertí... Eyeless Jack empieza a alargar el corte pero Meg con su otro brazo detiene el bisturí, luego da un fuerte cabezazo en la mascara de Eyeless Jack, haciendo que este la suelte, Meg se saca el bisturí y nota que sangre en su mano '''Meg:'Ugh.... Meg ve unas escaleras y corre hacía ellas, comenzando a subirlas mientras es perseguida por Eyeless Jack '''E.Jack:¡Ven aquí! ¿¡No querías pelear con fantasmas!? Meg(Jadeando):'''Ah...ah...ah... Meg llega hasta el siguiente piso, escondiéndose detrás de un sofá, agarrando su costado, esperando a no ser vista por su atacante '''E.Jack:¿Sabes que puedo oler tu sangre no? Meg ve a Eyeless Jack frente a ella, entonces rueda en el suelo, Eyeless Jack la levanta y la lanza contra una puerta E.Jack:'Hay niña tonta... el quererse disfrazar de Jeff tiene un costo (Parar y poner esta) Entonces desde el cuarto donde había mandado a Meg, una bala sale disparada, golpeando la mascara de Eyeless Jack, provocando que este caiga al suelo, Meg sale de la habitación con una pistola en mano, entonces apoyando su mano contra la pared se dirige hacía una ultima escalera, la sube y llega hasta la azotea del edificio '''Meg:'Hay no... Meg da media vuelta para regresarse, pero retrocede al ver a Eyeless Jack subiendo la escalera, derramando un liquido negro bajo la mascara '''Eyeless Jack:¡Eso me dolió niña! Meg retrocede, viendo un largo camino de sangre, su sangre. Temblaba mientras le apuntaba a Eyeless Jack con su pistola, llega hasta la orilla del edificio, mira con miedo hacía abajo, cierra los ojos, exhala y ve a Eyeless Jack con una sonrisa asesina Meg:¿Tanto quieres comer mis riñones? ¡Entonces ven por ellos! Eyeless Jack corre hacía Meg, esta cierra los ojos Meg:'''Go to Sleep... Eyeless Jack se abalanza contra Meg, entonces esta abre los ojos '''Meg:¡Forever! Meg ataca con su cuchillo a Eyeless Jack, metiendo el cuchillo bajo la capucha, y atrayendo la mascara con este, Meg se tropieza y ambos caen del edificio, Meg cae en un contenedor lleno de basura mientras que Eyeless Jack se estampa contra el suelo y permanece inmóvil. Meg sale del contenedor y ve como el cuerpo de Eyeless Jack se vuelve una sombra y esta se adentra a su mascara, entonces Meg se arrastra y toma la mascara de Eyeless Jack, se queda boca arriba agarrando su costado Meg:'''Te lo tenías merecido...cretino... Meg cierra los ojos mientras se desangra. comenzando a llover, la mascara saca las sombras que había absorbido y envuelven a Meg haciéndola desaparecer En otra parte Se ve que en lo profundo de un bosque aparecen unas sombras, dejando a Meg en el suelo, sin la sangre que había derramado, esta suelta la mascara y sus armas, quedando inconsciente tras la dura batalla '''Fin Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Ovas Categoría:Capítulos de Demons Slayers